A Fistful of Fun
by albe-chan
Summary: Lucius finds Remus, alone, near the dungeons, and decides to exert some of his power of the smaller boy. But he doesn't expect a punch to unleash the beast within Remus. SLASH. SMUT. SEX. MATURE. Dominant Remus. ONESHOT. RLLM. For Decimare.


**A Fistful of Fun**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **yet more smut ideas from the mind of Decimare, brought to you all pour moi. LMAO (with a French accent). So any hoot…umm I wish I were sorry for the pairing but I'm really not. I have no soul; not surprising really. XD That's it. Cheers!

XXX

Remus Lupin liked to read while he walked. Or walk while he read. Either way, chances were, if it was a weekend, and James and Sirius were off causing mischief and Peter was…doing whatever Peter did, Remus could be found wandering through the castle, book in hand, reading and possibly eating chocolate.

So it was no surprise to anyone really, that one rainy Saturday afternoon in his last year at Hogwarts, Remus was meandering blindly around the school, trying to finish off Pride and Prejudice (it was _not_ a girly book) before he had to start on his homework. He was getting to the end, only thirty or so pages to go, when he walked into something quite solid.

His book fell from his grasp and, horror, landed on the floor, causing him to lose his page. He looked up; ready to yell at whichever stupid first year had gotten in his way and caused him so much heartache, but saw it was no first year that had walked into him.

Lucius Malfoy glared disdainfully at him and his Muggle literature. "Well, well, a little lion cub has wandered into the snake pit."

Remus arched a brow, trying not to betray nervousness. Though he was sure his knees were shaking… "Really. Pretty sure I don't see any snakes. Just a giant useless blob of skin."

Lucius kicked Remus' book down the corridor. "You're going to regret that you filthy half-blood bastard."

Remus laughed, masking his horror at the treatment of his book and his fear. "Am I?"

"Yes," Lucius replied, grinning mirthlessly now. He started forward, slowly closing in on Remus. The werewolf gulped, and stepped back, the again, but on the next step, his back hit the stone wall. Lucius was fully smirking at him now, and no pretence of swagger or confidence remained in Remus.

Remus felt in his pockets for his wand. No wand! NO! Now he remembered; he had thrown it at Sirius, who had tried to get him to admit he was in love with Ziggy Stardust (which he really was) to no end. Damn. Now he was fucked completely.

Lucius advanced further, his hand reaching out and grabbing Remus by his collar. "Not so tough without Potter and Black to back you up, are you?" he growled viciously. His nose rubbed over Remus' neck almost tenderly.

Remus didn't reply. He doubted he could, even if he could think of something to say his mouth had gone so dry. "What?" Lucius drawled. "Nothing to say? …I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born."

Remus was already halfway there, and when he saw Lucius draw his fist back, he had pretty well arrived.

The blond boy's fist smashed into Remus' jaw with a sickening sort of crunch, and his head smashed backward into the stone wall. Lucius released him, and he slid to the floor in a heap, feeling like crying, and tasting blood in his mouth.

Then something seemed to let go in his brain, and he felt his blood pounding in his ears. He was angry. Angrier than he'd ever been before, and he wanted payback on that sick slimy son of a bitch. He stood up slowly, tongue running over the cut his tooth had made on the inside of his lip.

"You're going to wish you didn't do that," he growled in a raspy sort of voice. Lucius Malfoy laughed.

"Sure I am. Come on then you pathetic whelp, let's see what you've got."

In the next heartbeat, Remus had Lucius pinned face first into the wall, his grip like iron on the other boy's neck. "You want to see what I've got do you?" he rasped. With his free hand, he unbuckled his belt.

Lucius gasped and struggled futilely. Remus had his pants undone, his raging hard-on released, not cooling in the air outside his pants. He pressed the contours of his body to Lucius', knowing he had the other boy trapped and at his mercy. It was a rush and he savoured it like the finest of Belgian chocolates.

His teeth nipped almost playfully at Lucius' ear, and he hissed delightedly; "You should return the favour Lucius. Show me what you've got that I can take."

Lucius moaned heatedly at the words and his hands scrabbled at his own trouser fastenings, dropping them to the floor and discarding his open robes. He stood, face pressed to the wall, in naught but his shirt and tie now, pants around his ankles, rock hard and aching.

Remus smirked. "Oh…well now," he teased. "Well, well, well…" The tip of his cock pressed to Lucius' opening, and the blond haired boy's knees bent, his arse sticking out temptingly. Remus pushed in gently at first. Then he tasted the blood again in his mouth form his still-bleeding lip, and he rammed the full length of his throbbing member into the tight warmth of anus.

His mouth sank over the exposed flesh between Lucius' neck and shoulder, biting down to muffle his moans of pleasure, and the Slytherin's knees trembled with the feeling. Remus' cock was dragging back and forth over his prostate ceaselessly as the werewolf fucked him deep and hard.

His breath came in ragged pants and his heart beat erratically in his chest as Remus fucked Lucius. He could hardly believe what he was doing, but judging from the other boy's vociferous moaning, he was willing to bet it was something pretty fucking good. No pun intended.

"Please," Lucius begged.

"What?" Remus rasped against his ear, sliding excruciatingly slowly in and out of the boy. "You want me to fuck you? Really fuck you"

"Yes…yes…please, yes."

Remus licked up the boy's neck and sucked on his earlobe. "If that's what you want…" The hand that still gripped Lucius' neck slid down, squeezing his ass cheek firmly, and gripped the boy's hips firmly with its twin. He pulled out slowly, and thrust back in with ecstasy-evoking speed, then repeated the same movement.

In a matter of seeming minutes, Lucius Malfoy was a veritable puddle of goo on the ground and Remus was fucking the bejesus out of him, feeling his orgasm approaching/ He pressed his lover to the wall, knowing his erection was pressed into the unforgiving stone, and Lucius moaned and groaned.

"I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born," he murmured ruthlessly into Lucius' ear, and Malfoy cried out, and Remus felt his orgasm crest and he exploded in the blond youth's behind.

He milked every last drop of seed from his cock and pulled out roughly, leaving Lucius panting, sagged against the wall. Remus felt numb from his release. The rush had faded.

He turned as he saw the Slytherin pulling his clothes back on and moving away from the wall where a little spot of his own enjoyment shone in the light. Remus smirked and rubbed his tongue over the cut in his lip again.

He picked up his book, but frowned now. He had lost his page.

XXX

**Author's Note: **and there it is. Hope you liked it; screw you if you didn't. LOL. I'm sorry it came out so short, I got a block partway through that I had trouble working around. / Any hoot, please review! Cheers.


End file.
